Truth in Souls
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam is trying to put himself back together but what happens when one other has a similar problem? Trapped in her own head, Angela finds out something very interesting about her and Sam and from a very interesting source. In response to a question posed by SPN Mum.


**Truth in Souls**

Angela had been dream walking enough times to know when she was in a dream. She had pulled others in enough as well and one spent more time in her dreams than anyone else. Yet what she was seeing before her was no dream but it was real… as real as she could see.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Cas, her Cas, reaching towards his head and apologizing for what he was about to do. It was blind instinct and maybe mingled with her fierce desire to protect that which was hers but she reached out lightning quick and grabbed Cas' hand and… she couldn't recall if she touched something else.

"You know and yet you don't know why you are here."

Angela looked at the being that was before her. Every fiber of her being said she was dreaming or hallucinating; that seemed to be either pick of the day considering the hell, literal and figurative, she had been through. Yet her being was also telling her that she had nothing to fear. She couldn't help it and asked, "Sam?"

'Sam' looked at Angela with that grin he reserved for her and replied, "You're right and not right on that point."

"How…?" Angela motioned with her hands. It was crazy but hell any explanations would do since she knew that she had to get back to the others. They had to stop Cas from opening Purgatory.

"You know instinctively, Angie. You always have. I am Sam but that part that has always belonged to you," Sam replied still smiling at her.

Angela raised her brow. What was he saying? Did she do that spirit thing that scared the crap out of Dean every time she did it? Did she steal something? The thoughts were beginning to race through her mind. It was like a roller coaster and in her current mental state that was just playing with fire.

As if he sensed her distress, Sam said, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's what's always been there. It just took a long time for us to find each other. Roughly… four hundred years?" Seeing that he had her attention, he continued, "You've been searching for a long time. You always felt that there was something missing even when you thought you were happy, something was missing and you had to find it."

It was like he knew her deepest secrets and she hadn't even told him. Angela wondered if this was for real. She certainly felt like she could do with a couple of twisted dreams from all the times she was in hell. That would at least make it bearable. "How do you know about that?"

"Like I said, it's always been there."

"Look I know that I get a little tick sometimes when you and Dean are in trouble and it feels like something is guiding me but…"

"And how did it feel when I die?"

Angela stopped and her mouth hung open slightly much to Sam's amusement. She remembered because it felt like her soul had been ripped out. When he came back, it scarred over but the wound was still there, like a gateway… Wait a minute. Realization dawned on her face and she looked at Sam and replied, "You and me? No that is legend; a romantic notion."

"Is it really Angie? You know more about those tales than anyone. Is it possible for a soul to become split like twins and each carrying a piece of the other inside?"

"It is a cruel thing because true souls can be separated by time and distance," Angela replied as she turned away from Sam. She had done research on souls and read about soul mates and true souls when she found out what Death did to Sam and the healer in her was looking for a means to heal the soul so that if the wall did come down, she could fix it.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Is it really that?"

"I am how I make you feel. It's hard to explain fully but the part of you that is mine, I can't live without it just as you can't without me." Sam put his hands on her shoulders and his thumbs gently massaged them in the manner in which she liked.

"Try telling that to my vamp genes." Angela sighed. She couldn't deny it since Sam was right. This Sam she was seeing was hers. It made sense in the way how she was willing to kill the two hunters that tried to force Sam to drink demon blood and then later when they tried coming after him again while they were still split up. She would do the same for Dean but never in the extreme that her blood would boil and her abilities wanted to make themselves known. Hell was proof of that.

She loved Sam and she convinced herself that she took those emotions differently because she had that ability to outlive normal lifespans. Love took on a whole different meaning to her. Sam understood that and made every effort to show her he was serious in his intentions. This… she had doubts now and it hurt.

"Don't doubt. The feelings are real."

"I still have to think about it when I get out of my head literally," Angela replied as she turned to face Sam. She gave a tentative smile of reassurance, more for herself. "So how did I end up here?"

"Doing for me what you do best. Protecting me."

"So I did do something with my freaky ass spirit mojo. Damn. Why does it always pop up like that?"

"You know the answer to that one."

"Don't be a smartass Sam," Angela warned feeling more at ease. "Spirit comes from the soul," she thought out loud, "Cas was reaching for your head and I grabbed his hand. Shit he brought down the wall didn't he? Why aren't you messed up or something? Bringing down the wall would have shattered your soul…"

"And I have to put it together but I also have learn about that special little you." Sam teased her a little bit by twiddling her nose knowing she disliked that.

"It doesn't explain why unless…" Angela frowned as she thought. Damn it was confusing thinking about things while being inside your head. It made her wonder why she wasn't in the nuthouse already. "True souls have a part of the other in the other… bond? No too crazy even for loony me but maybe not."

Sam watched as she thought about it. He helped out, "When one goes, the other feels it if caught in the blast. Of course you forced yourself in the way by grabbing Cas. Now…"

"I can't wake up unless you put yourself back together."

Sam nodded and replied, "Put everything that is a part of me back together but there is a catch."

Angela studied Sam for a moment. Right now her Sam, the real Sam, was in his head somewhere putting his shattered soul together. That meant all parts and that meant he would meet… her in there. God it was like watching a surrealist film. That part of her was a part of him so he would have to put the two of them together. She was here and Sam, the part of Sam that was hers was here, so that meant…

"I see you figured it out. It's what I always admired about you."

"Was it always separated like this?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Possibly a means of protecting the souls until they were ready. Then again anything that has happened to us we were never ready for."

"Do you know what will happen if…?"

"Not a clue but we've always done things together, right?"

Angela gave a slight nod of agreement. What was one more slice of weird on hers and the Winchester's plate? She looked at Sam. Maybe they were always separated within, like a scar, protecting it until they realized it or something like this act of stupid Cas started and she jumped into jump started it.

Something gave a slight tick in her mind and she looked up at the sky. She could sense fear but not hers. It was Sam's. Something was scaring him and he had no idea why.

"You always did know when we were in trouble," the Sam in front of her said.

Angela gave a slight smile. That was true. She looked at Sam and smiled, "Just as you know for me. I think I know what I have to do. It's going to be a long wait but I always have had confidence in you." She then closed her eyes and focused on the fear she picked up on. Drawing on her empath she sent reassurance. She had no idea what she was doing but it seemed right as to how she was doing it and sent encouragement to Sam.

Sam watched her. He was content to wait now that she figured it out. He had waited a long time. He could stand to wait just a little while longer while the rest of him caught up. He welcomed it as she sat beside him on the bench that appeared out of nowhere and they waited.

* * *

**A/N:** This is in response to a question brought up by SPNMum in regards to part three of Campbell, Colt & Winchester. The question was whether or not Angie fully realized what she and Sam meant to each other being true souls and all. Well here is her half of the conversation. Enjoy.


End file.
